Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Text/MDBG .o files
Files Some files have text in them. This helps identifying the purpose of each of them, although not their exact ones. ai.o raceline avoiding passing blocking AI UPDATE AI MOVE AI HTSEG AI CARANIMPROP AI CARANIMUPD Unknown. aiedit.o This file contains the text for the AI path editor. airec.o AccelSpeed DecelSpeed TurnSpeed Unknown. battle.o This file contains text used by Beetle Battle (clarify exactly what uses it). BATTLE CAR BATTLE CAR POST BATTLE ITEMS WEAPONS BATTLE DYNSYS BATTLE HUD CAR CAR POST ITEMS DYNSYS HUD Unknown purpose. bubble.o Unknown. cam.o Explain this file if possible. caranim.o Explain this file if possible. caraudio.o Explain this file if possible. cbars.o Explain this file if possible. demo.o Explain this file if possible. dledit.o Explain this file if possible. env.o Explain this file if possible. envsnd.o Explain this file if possible. expl.o Explain this file if possible. filerom.o TED AIPATH REPLAY ENGL ALPS DSRT JUNG WKWD TRK6 TRK7 MLT1 MLT2 MLT3 MLT4 MLT5 MLT6 MLT7 MLT8 MLT9 ENGL ENGL ALPS DSRT JUNG WKWD TRK6 Contains internal names for all main tracks and arenas but purpose isn't known yet. "TRK7" is Stunt O Rama. ENGL (Coventry Cove) is for some reason duplicated twice on the second row. The tracks are ordered differently. fileux.o Explain this file if possible. filmroll.o Explain this file if possible. flag.o Explain this file if possible. game.o Explain this file if possible. gamegui.o Explain this file if possible. glare.o Explain this file if possible. intro.o Explain this file if possible. letter.o Explain this file if possible. level1.o This file is related with TEST GRID. Is not known to contain any text. light.o Explain this file if possible. logo.o Explain this file if possible. mult1.o This file is related with Airport. Is not known to contain any text. mult2.o This file is related with Castle. Is not known to contain any text. mult3.o This file is related with Stadium. Is not known to contain any text. mult4.o This file is related with Volcano. Is not known to contain any text. mult5.o This file is related with Dunes. Is not known to contain any text. mult6.o This file is related with Rooftops. Is not known to contain any text. mult7.o This file is related with Ice Flows. Is not known to contain any text. mult8.o This file is related with Parkade. Is not known to contain any text. mult9.o This file is related with Woods. Is not known to contain any text. track1.o This file is related with Coventry Cove. Is not known to contain any text. track2.o This file is related with Wicked Woods. Is not known to contain any text. track3.o This file is related with Mount Mayhem. Is not known to contain any text. track4.o This file is related with Sunset Sands. Is not known to contain any text. track5.o This file is related with Inferno Isle. Is not known to contain any text. track6.o This file is related with Metro Madness. Is not known to contain any text. track7.o This file is related with Stunt O Rama. Is not known to contain any text. ufo.o Explain this file if possible. ufogame.o This file contains the text for the ufo model viewer debug menu. victory.o This file contains the text for the victory ceremony debug menu. voltest.o Unknown. weapon.o Unknown. To sort